Vlad got a cat?
by The Silver Radio
Summary: After Danny goes missing, Sam and Tucker decide to confront Vlad about it. However, they might just end up with more questions then answers.


**Disclaimer: I do not _ Danny Phantom. (Ex: Own, have legal rights to, have possession to, etc.) Fill with what you feel appropriate.**

Sam and Tucker charged through the halls, the ones they knew unfortunately too well, ecto-guns loaded, determined looks on their faces as they ran. Finding the room they were looking for, they quickly threw open the doors, bringing up their guns to point at a man seated in a large chair behind a desk, turned away from them.

"Where is he!" Sam demanded from the man, holding her gun steady where he was sitting, Tucker doing the same. Calmly, the man spun his chair around to face them, a calm, almost eerie, expression on his face. He turned to look at them both, catching the worried, angry expressions on their faces. They watched as he calmly pet a white kitten that was sitting on his lap. Immediately, the duo noticed how much he looked like with the cat. Sam and Tucker quickly shared a glance that said 'Complete Froot-Loop' before returning their stares to the man.

"My dear, I don't know what you're talking about. But, I would advise you to lower all weapons you have immediately. You do realize that it's a public offense to burst into someone's house armed. I could easily have you arrested. " He said calmly letting the information soak in.

"Yeah, well, it's also an offense to kidnap somebody, so don't you think that we have the police here already!" Sam questioned, glaring at the man.

"That's right, that's why we're here instead!" Tucker blurted out. Sam glared at him.

"Sorry, but you know it's true."

"I still don't understand what you are getting at," Vlad replied in mock confusion.

"Yeah right, Vlad, we know you kidnapped Danny!" Sam said, glowering at the man. " He hasn't been seen for almost two weeks now, and even Danny just doesn't disappear without reason for this long! If he's been gone this long, it's usually because of some mixed up Froot-Loop!"

"Yeah, and we all know a certain Froot-Loop who fits that image pretty well!" Tucker added.

Glancing up at the two kids, he could see that behind the glares they were giving him, they were scared for their friend. Sighing, he stood up, letting the kitten fall from his lap as he responded. "Look, as much as I know your young teenage minds might not fully understand it, I have not seen the boy. I'd even let you check this entire house for him, but you wouldn't find him here. Also, if you hadn't noticed, in your argument you said 'usually because of me'. Daniel does have other enemies you know, besides just my self. Have you even been to the Ghost Zone lately?"

Seeing the two share a nervous glance, he easily continued, "No, I doubt you have, which could be such a shame for young Daniel, being gone for two weeks. Now, if you don't mind removing me from the top of your list of suspects, I would suggest lowering your weapons and looking for Daniel somewhere else, or I will call in security. Understood?" The two both glanced a little uneasily at the man, though Sam dropped her gaze as she felt something brush up against her leg. Surprised, she quickly looked down and saw the white kitten that had been sitting in Vlad's lap, as it was now brushing her leg.

'I can't believe Vlad actually did get a cat.' she thought surprised. 'I remember Danny saying something about how he came here before when he was trying to spy on Vlad to figure out more about him, and ended up catching Vlad talking to a white cat, which I remember thinking was just plain weird. Though, I still can't believe he actually decided to listen to Danny.' Looking down at the white cat, a stab of sympathy washed over her as she thought about where the kitten was. 'Poor thing,' she thought. 'Has to live with Vlad. Though Vlad probably takes better care of it then he does with anyone else he knows."

She saw that the cat had a black collar, which held a tag on it. Squinting, she could make out a large letter 'M' placed in the middle of the tag.

'Wait, didn't Danny say something about how Vlad named the cat after his mom?' She nearly gagged at the thought. "Uhh..yeah that's pretty gross." She saw the cat was pawing at her leg, looking up at her with pleading eyes. 'Aww..poor little guy, probably needs some love, especially after living in a place like this.' When she reached down to pet the kitten, Vlad, who quickly noticed that her attention had been diverted, quickly reached over and snatched the kitten from her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't need either of you two near this kitten. This is a very rare little cat, one that took a lot of effort to get, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't touch it, even if you are a 'animal activist'." Ticked off by his comment, Sam immediately thought back on something, with a cocky smile, looked up at him. "Wait, Danny actually convinces you to get a cat and you name it Maddie? You know how much of a Froot-Loop you are?"

"For one, Daniel had no influence over my investment in this cat, and two, where did you get the idea I named it Maddie? "

"Haven't you noticed the big 'M' on the tag?"

"For your information, the 'M' represents the name 'Masters'. Or have you forgotten that's my name?" he asked with a cocky expression, raising an eyebrow.

Sam was about ready to lose it on him, when Tucker quickly said in a anxious voice, "Let's go Sam, Vlad obviously doesn't have Danny." Sam looked over at him confused, until she saw from the determined look on his face that he was planning on coming back later.

Getting the hint, she purposely responded loud enough for Vlad to hear, "I guess you're right." Then looking back up at Vlad, she pretended to give a sigh. "I hate to say it but you might not have Danny…but that still doesn't mean you didn't have anything to do with his disappearance."

The man gave a small shake of his head, "Believe what you will, but I am not connected to Daniel's disappearance. After all, what would I have to gain from that?" Sam wanted to spit back a remark like how he was crazy enough not to need a reason, but feeling Tucker pull on her arm, she made herself keep control, before turning around toward the open door. Right before they walked out, Tucker looked back up at the man, and letting him know they still thought him suspicious, added, "We may be leaving, but we are calling the 'Humane Society'. No animal should be living in a place like this."

Remembering the kitten, Sam gave a quick glance back. The kitten was currently sitting in Vlad's lap, sitting rigidly under his hold. Looking at the kitten's eyes, she noted that for some reason they almost looked pleading with her. A sad, though determined look in her eye, she thought, 'Don't worry kitten. As soon as we find Danny, we'll come back and save you, too.' With that last thought, the two turned their backs and headed for the speeder outside.

Vlad calmly watched the duo as they retreated from the room, watching as they closed the door behind them and listened to them talk as they walked down the hallway. Looking down, he saw that the kitten had managed to pull from his grasp and was now standing on the floor, hissing at the man. Reaching over for it, he nearly avoided being scratched as he grabbed the kitten and pulled it up to him by the scruff of the neck. Instinctually, the kitten relaxed in his hand from being held like that, as Vlad, still holding the kitten by the scruff of the neck, placed him on his lap.

Using his free hand to pet the kitten, he casually said, "Hmpf…such a pity that Daniel's friend's couldn't find him, eh?" He looked down at the kitten, almost expecting an answer. However, the kitten was staring blankly forward.

"Unfortunately," he continued, turning to face the window behind him, "I'm afraid those chances are rather slim. After all, Daniel does have many enemies, does he not?"

He heard the kitten hiss softly, a small grin lighting his face. "Unfortunately, who knows what some of his enemies would be willing to do for revenge. I heard Skulker mention once about how he wouldn't put a price on getting rid of the boy. Of course, not all of his enemies might be out for revenge…perhaps they just might be out looking for a way to gain… unconditional companionship. " He felt the kitten stiffen slightly under his grasp, and looking down he saw it staring back up at him.

"Isn't that right…Daniel?"

He could feel the kitten under his hand tense strongly at this, and he continued. "The role of money in this society never ceases to amaze me. It's funny though…I never thought a ghost would have much need for money, but of course, that was before I became half of one myself. Though, whatever the reason a ghost would need for money, it doesn't make much of a difference to me. I always knew having and exploring a ghost portal would be a good thing for me one day. After all, how else would I have become acquainted with a ghost with the ability to turn people into animals?"

Holding the kitten under his grasp, he felt his sly smile deepen. "See Daniel, I always told you I would get you on my side one way or another. "

**I want to give a big thanks to Miriam1 for all the work she did on Beta Reading this! I also want to wish everyone a Happy New Years! **


End file.
